Band Geek
by TBman
Summary: Remember the Foriegner Belt? well now there's a villan that uses other clothes named after bands. Hilarity ensues as always:please R


DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATHF but I do own Band Geek.

Dr. Weird's laboratory, South Jersey Shore

Close up of Dr.W "Gentlemen BEHOLD! Zoom out to reveal an exact replica of the hatch computer room from Lost. "I have created a button!" "Wow; that's actually pretty cool". says Steve. " Are you gonna like…show this at Comicon or something"? Dr. Weird gets a mad look on his face, whips out a shotgun and blasts the computer off the desk. "Now we wait" Dr.W drops the shotgun " to see if it truly IS an experiment". Steve looks at the computer remains behind him then looks back at Dr. W and asks, "How many episodes of Lost have you seen?" "I was just about to watch Live Together, Die Alone why do you ask?"

Opening Sequence

Shake watches t.v while holding some hi-tech device and tries in vain to change the channel with it. Frylock floats in saying "Has anyone seen the remote to my nuclear …SHAKE! WHAT THE (dish crash sound) ARE YOU DOING?" Shake replies with "What's it look like I'm doing"? Frylock grabs the remote. "HEY give that back". It's not a t.v remote you retard; it's the remote to my new invention." "I have a better idea." Says Shake "Why don't you invent a remote for the t.v instead of some cockamamie piece a crap that's gonna stop world hunger?" "Because the t.v remote has already been invented" "THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAGERIZE IT? Y'know you could go to prison for that." The doorbell rings, Frylock goes to answer it. "Can I help… WHAT THE HELL?" Frylock sees a guy dressed to horrify. "Silence fool for I am your newest nemesis BAND GEEK!" "Well you're about to be the latest, by which I mean most recently dead." Said Frylock. "OOOOO a challenge, well you are no match for me for I not only possess the foreigner belt but also the creed beanie, the Styx shoulder pads, the green day grenade, the bon jovi ballerina outfit, the Kiss lips and the Scott Stap strap-on. "What was that last one?" says Meatwad who just now entered the scene with his "dolls" including Boxie Brown. "I tell ya what was; but first I'm gonna say to your dolls you're a long long way from home." The FB activates & the dolls disappear. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screams Meatwad. "HAHAHAHA now face my true" "Hey dancing queen" interrupts Shake "keep it down will ya, I'm trying watch your mom in this porno flick." Band Geek looks at Shake and says "No you keep it down." He jumps in front of Shake & says "Down in The Great Divide." "What the hell does that mean" Before Shake gets his answer he disappears and Band Geek pulls out the GDG and says now who wants to go to the bolivard of broken-STOP WAVING THAT THING AROUND! IT COULD BLOW-UP IN SOMEONE'S FACE! Interrupted Frylock, & while you're at it put the grenade down too. "AND it's Boulevard idiot" said Carl as he walked into the living room. "Carl? When did you get here?" asked Frylock. "Right after I learnedthat there was a tunnel leading from my bathroom to Shake's bedroom, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" "No" "I also found out that your septic tank is connected to my showerhead." "OH a new nemesis is it? I shall now release my secret weapon The Hinder Hula Hoop!" pulls out a pink hula-hoop & starts hula hooping. "Now feel the true wrath of Band OOF" was all BG could say before Carl knocked him out. "Thanks, man that guy was annoying." Said Frylock. "No problem, now if you don't mind it's 2pm & I got a doctor appointment." "Wait, what time is it?" asked Meatwad. "2pm" "Ohmygosh Avatar's on" "What's Avatar?" asked Frylock. "It's a cartoon about a kid named Aang who must master the 4 elements with his friends before the return of a comet that will give the Fire Nation, the main bad guys, extreme powers which will allow them to conquer the world. "Hey Meat man" Carl asks "Did you see that one where Aang & Katara are trapped in a cave & they're about to make out and…" Frylock gives Carl a cocked eyebrow look & Carl says, "I mean what the hell's avatar?" Meatwad turns on the t.v & a familiar character is running around trying to not get killed by giant spider-like creatures. All the while screaming "HELP GET ME OUT OF HERE THERE'S MONSTERS!" "Is that Shake?" asks Carl. "It IS Shake," says Frylock. "It's my fanfic come true!" says Meatwad. "SilverAlchemist1 isn't gonna believe this!" "Who" asks FL he/she is a member of who's writing this good Danny Phantom fic called "His Story" & he/she is one of my fav authors. Unlike this other author who wrote a DP/Avatar crossover called Supernatural & Magical & never finished it." Meatwad then crashes through a window and screams "WHY WON'T YOU FINISH IT YOU LAZY $$ MUTHAH (air horn noise)!" "Well, I guess I better try to get shake back." "Why?" asks MW. "Do you want him in your favorite cartoon forever? Asks FL. "NO" says MW. "Oh God No" says Carl. "I thought so," says FL "maybe I can convert my cloner into a matter transporter." "You have a cloner?" asks MW "You know I have a cloner" "You have a cloner?" asks Carl. "Yes it's in my room". They go to Frylock's room just in time to see the cloner get ripped out of place & fly through the roof along with every other metal object. "Great, now what the hell's going on?" asks FL.

Dr. Weird's laboratory, South Jersey shore ALERT! INCOMING LOST SPOILERS

Dr.W's castle is covered in metal stuff including the rabbot, cyber ghost of Christmas past & the ship with the spiky aliens who are thrown from the windshield & scream as the ship gets stuck to the castle. Meanwhile inside, the counter has hit the hieroglyphics and the computer keeps shouting "SYSTEM FAILURE". "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PEARL WAS THE REAL EXPERIMENT?" shouts Dr. W. "They found the notebook tubes in a big pile on the island." Says Steve. As the castle starts to collapse Dr. Weird sees his copy of Lost season 2 get destroyed & screams "DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT".

(End credits)


End file.
